The present invention relates to a fat continuous composition suitable for the preparation of sauces by adding water or an aqueous liquid and heating, which in addition to a vegetable fat comprises a flavour, and a protein.
High quality sauces comprising a fat or fat blend, a binder material and flavour improving ingredients like spices and red or white wine, and optionally a protein material such as milk and water dispersable milk ingredients have been prepared for a long time. Such sauces have been prepared fresh, i.e. by applying fresh ingredients, preparing a food or stock and a roux, and mixing these just prior or during cooking. However, the availability of food products which allow a minor effort for their preparation, and which are of a high quality which is at least comparable to freshly cooked food products are demanded these days. In addition to the desire for high quality with minor effort, todays consumer also has demands on the health aspect of the products to use.
Some consumer groups have the demand for low trans or trans free products, in particular in view of some publications that appeared in 1993 and 1994. These publications stated that trans unsaturated fatty acid residues had effects on blood cholesterol levels more resembling that of saturated fatty acid fats (SAFA) than was previously thought.
Suppliers of edible fat spreads responded rapidly to these new demands and reformulated existing products and introduced new ones thus providing products having reduced levels of trans unsaturated fatty acid residues or even being substantially free of such trans acid residues.
The debate on trans acids renewed the interest in the influence of fat composition on the blood lipids profile, one of the main risk indicators for cardiovascular diseases.
As high quality sauces are normally prepared from butter, these are considered not to fit the pattern of omitting non-healthy food.
Now, a high quality product is found having a good taste, the taste being comparable to that of a fresh home made sauce in which butter is used, and that can be prepared with very little effort.